


A collection of DaveKat

by that_1_nobody_knows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_nobody_knows/pseuds/that_1_nobody_knows
Summary: https://www.wattpad.com/story/86815368-a-collection-of-davekat-drabbles-oneshotsSelf explanatoryno smutMake sure to read my other homestuck fics including "differences and common round" -DaveKatand "furia Gaudioso" -JohnKatThere may or may not be more characters or triggers in a few that are not listed. I'll put it in the notes at the beginning.https://www.wattpad.com/story/86815368-a-collection-of-davekat-drabbles-oneshots





	1. Rude Female Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Davekat.  
> References to mean girls  
> Kissmessiship

"STRIDER!" Karkat's raspy voice carried through the hall's to Dave's ears, making him sirk as he walked into the troll's respiteblock. "'sup?" Karkat pushed Dave up against the wall as soon as he walked in. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COPY OF RUDE FEMALE TROLLS? IT'S THE LAST ONE IN EXISTENCE, CONSIDERING WE KIND OF, OH I DON'T KNOW, BLEW UP MY ENTIRE PLANET!!"

Dave shrugged. "I dunno, why would i take your shitty romcom movies?" Karkat growled in anger, face only a few inches from Dave's "BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY SHIT!"

"only 'cause you always take my cape as a blanket." Dave's words made Karkat's face blush red, eyes darting away from the human's annoying sunglasses. "THERE'S NO RECUPERACOONS HERE..I-" "but there's plenty of blankets" "IT KEEPS ME FROM HAVING NIGHTMARES, OKAY? AND SO DOES RUDE FEMALE TROLLS SO I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GAVE IT BACK!"

Dave blinked, though Karkat couldn't see it, a little stunned by Karkat's confession, he chuckled to hide his surprise, his "cool" facade back on. "Oh really? you got a little crush on me or somethin'?" "WHAT THE FUCK IS A CRUSH?" Dave sighed, shaking his head. "Nevermind, I'll give it back." Karkat followed Dave to his 'bedroom'. Dave pulled out Karkat's _rude female trolls_ copy. Karkat took it with a friend. " _THANKS,_ SHIT HEAD." He grumbled sarcastically, opening it up to check, make sure it wasn't scratched. As he pulled the disc out, he saw the long scratch he pushed Dave into the edge of the desk. "YOU PRICK." Dave 's eyes widened, his sunglasses going askew. "Whoa, chill! What happened to it?" "DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU SCRATCHED IT YOU STUPID FUCKASS." Dave raised his eyebrows as he fixed his sunglasses. "I didn't do that." Karkat growled, holding Dave by the collar of his stupid fucking godtier outfit. "OHI HATE YOU SO FUCKING MU-" His words were stopped by Dave's lips coming down onto his, a red tint covering each of their cheeks. A purr escaped from Karkat's reluctant lips as Dave pulled the troll closer, their bodies touching. Suddenly, the contact broke, "STRIDER! WHAT THE FUCK?" Karkat stormed away, disc in hand, face red.

"Wha-I thought-Hey! Give me back my cape!"


	2. Just a little update/info

I keep forgetting I have this little collection here and I made this after I wrote a couple DaveKats so here is the links to both of my other DaveKat works  
All for Nothing: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11247669  
Promstuck  
Karkat is forced to ask Dave out on a fake prom date when a certain fishboy won’t leave him alone. Little do they know lies will often become truths if you pretend hard enough.  
Differences and Common Ground: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8332411  
Within the differences of human and troll culture, one thing remains the same. Red can be seen as wrong.  
However, within the complicated relationship between human and troll, it could be the only thing that's right.


End file.
